


I Never Stopped Loving You

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha dating for a while but Natasha has to go on a mission that will last for three years. You both decide it’s best for you to break up. When Natasha get's baby you both never stopped loving each other and you get back together.





	I Never Stopped Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You and Natasha have been dating for two years. You love the red head with all your heart and even though it took her a little while but Natasha loves you just as much. 

Which is why she had to do this. Natasha was going on a mission that was going to last up to three years. She had no idea if she would make it out of that mission, she just didn’t know. 

A few nights before she had to leave she walked out of the bedroom you two shared. Natasha saw you in the kitchen dancing along to the music you had softly playing while you were putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

Knowing what she was about to do broke her heart, she didn’t want to do this but she had to. You felt her watching you, you turned around and saw the look on her face. You know something was wrong.

You made your way over to her. “Nat? What’s wrong?” You placed your hand on her shoulder.

“We have to talk (Y/N).” She moved away from you and went to sit on the couch. She placed her head in her hands and sighed.

“What’s going on?” You sat down next to her, you placed your hand on her knee and began rubbing your thumb over her knee.

Natasha removed her hands from her face. “I’m going on a mission in a few days. But this one is different than the others. It’s going to last up to three years.”

“Three years? You never been on a mission that long since we started dating… the longest lasted six months.” 

“I know. That’s why I think we should break up…” She looked at you and you could see just how much this hurt her. Natasha took your hands in hers. “Believe me, I don’t want to. I love you so much, but I don’t know what’s going to happen during those three years… anything could happen to me or worse, something could happen to you and I won’t be here.”

Hearing her say that felt like someone punched you in the chest, grabbed your heart and ripped it out of your chest. Even though you understood what she was saying and in your mind it made sense but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less.

You took a deep breath, you were fighting the tears that threatened to fall. “I understand… but can we not break up tonight, could we just have this one last night together?”

Natasha gave you a sad smile, you could tell she’s trying to hold back her tears as well. She leans forward and captures your lips in a kiss. She put everything into that kiss, she wanted you to feel how much she loves you and how much you meant to her.

You moved so that you straddled her, Natasha’s hands went to your waist and your hands cupped her face, you pulled her as close as you could. Once you both pulled away Natasha started kissing your neck. You wanted this moment to last forever but you knew that it’ll soon end and this will all be a memory.

xxxxx

Three years. It’s been three years since Natasha went on that mission, three years since you two broke up. You haven’t been able to move on, Natasha still had your heart and she always will. She was the love of your life.

You weren’t an Avenger or an Agent of SHIELD but you were friends with the other Avengers. You still talked with them and hung out with them when you could. Tonight was one of those nights. 

Tony was having a little party with just the other Avengers and some SHIELD agents. So he asked you to join them. And that’s how you ended up standing in the corner of the room drinking your favorite drink. You were so busy watching everyone that you didn’t even notice someone stand next to you.

“Parties aren’t really your thing are they?” 

You jump and look over to see a woman with long blonde hair standing next to you. You found out earlier that night that her name was Bobbi. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” She chuckled.

“It’s alright.” You smiled. “And you’re right, parties aren’t really my thing anymore…” You took a sip of your drink. 

You and Bobbi started to talk a little bit, she talked about her team and she pointed out who was who. You both just stayed in the corner talking when you heard Tony yell, “Romanoff is back!” 

When you heard that you went pale, your eyes widened and you heart began to beat faster. You couldn’t move. Bobbi looked over at you, she was concerned about you.

“(Y/N)?” Bobbi called your name. 

You couldn’t reply to her. Once Natasha was in your view you couldn’t look away from the red head. You so badly wanted to run up to her and pull her into your arms but you had to remind yourself that you two aren’t together anymore. Before you knew it Natasha was walking over to you and Bobbi.

When she was in front of you she looked over at Bobbi and glared. Why was she glaring at Bobbi? But Natasha quickly looked back over at you. “Hi (Y/N).” 

“Hi Natasha.” You managed to say. Bobbi gave you a small smile and left you and Natasha alone. For a while you and Natasha didn’t say anything, you both just looked at each other. You had no idea what to say to her, it was just so awkward but at the same time it was good to see her. 

“I should um head out… it was good to see you and I’m glad you’re alright.” You quickly made your way past all the other people at the party. Once you got outside you let out a sigh and looked up at the night sky. You didn’t know what to do.

xxxxx

It’s been a few days since the party and you have been doing everything you could to keep yourself busy. But today was your day off from work so were at your apartment. 

You were about to make yourself some lunch when there was a knock on your front door. You were confused, you weren’t expecting anyone over. You walked over to the door and opened it. You definitely weren’t expecting to see Natasha standing on the other side of the door. 

“Natasha? How did you… actually you don’t need to answer that.” You shouldn’t have been surprised that she found out where you live. 

“Can we talk? Please?” 

You nod and step aside to let her in before you closed the door behind the both of you. Natasha bit her lip, it was now or never. Once the door was closed Natasha quickly walked over to you and pushed you up against the door. Before you could even do anything you felt Natasha’s lips on yours. You immediately started kissing her back. 

Natasha placed her hands on your hips while you wrapped your arms around her neck. When Natasha gently bit your bottom lip you moaned, but before anything else could happen you pulled away. 

“Tasha, I-”

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t take it anymore… I shouldn’t have done that.” She pulled away from you, she started making her way to the door.

“Don’t you dare leave me again, Natasha.” You went over to her and pulled her into your arms. You felt her wrap her arms around you. “If you would have let me finish what I was going to say, I was going to say that I never stopped loving you.”

Natasha nuzzled her face into your neck. “I never stopped loving you either.” She whispered into your neck as she lightly tightened her arms around you.

You began moving the both of you over to your couch, you sat down and brought her with you. When you both were comfortable in each others arms, you reached over and grabbed the blanket that was on the back of your couch and put it over you and Natasha.

“I missed you so much.” Natasha kissed your temple.

“I missed you too Nat, so much.” You snuggled into her arms and smiled. You were right where you belonged. Everything started to feel right again.


End file.
